The Lost Warrior
by baldur-rowan-arrow
Summary: As his life ends on one world Naruto finds new life and love on Earthland naruxharem
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOST WARRIOR**

disclaimer I don't own neither fairy tale or Naruto or anything I might reference just using them for entertainment purposes only.

As thunder crashed in what seemed to be an endless symphony of sound, and roared as like the earth itself cried out in anger and hatred at some unseen foe. Lightning flashed

lighting the world up in bursts of pure white glares while rain fell harshly pelting any who would be out in it; painfully showing them that even as powerful as they might be, that

nature is still the true power on this world. This meant nothing to the two boys that were glaring at each other with pure unadulterated hatred, if anything they seemed to

welcome it as if pain was an old friend that they had missed. "Sasuke you need to come back. At this rate your death will be ordered!" shouted one of the boys. Looking closely

would notice hair as golden as the sun with, blue eyes like a bottomless ocean that would pull you in to an endless pleasure, but his eyes where currently red with a cat like slit in

the middle that when you looked was filled with blood lust and battle madness. The other boy had dark blue near black hair that looked like the butt of a duck. A red and white

fan on the back of his shirt, his normally black eyes red with three comas in them denoting the sharingan. "Sorry loser not happening, not when a way to such power is available

to me like it is." "Do you honestly think that Orochimaru will really give you the power to become stronger than him?" replied Naruto. "What does a clanless weak orphan like you

know about power?" asked Sasuke. Replied Naruto, "More than enough to know that those with power never truly share it you idiot!" "Enough! I'll end this now dobe!"Replied

Sasuke while bending down slightly putting one hand on another as a ball of lightning grew. His form twisted and grew into a demonic bat like shape with wings that reminded

one of hands. He looked up, his eyes sickly gold color and smirked. Snarling at the look that screamed "I'm superior". Naruto crouched down with a spiraling ball of blue energy

that took shape. Then a cloak of red started to take on a vague one tailed fox eared shape around him. "Look around you loser. These statues here represent when Madara

Uchiha and Hashirama Senju both fought here making this valley. It's only right that a Uchiha fights to gain the power that rightfully belongs to him once more." "Look what

happened to Madara because of his greed and lust for power, Sasuke, he was defeated and died a traitor alone without friends and family for it." "JUST SHUT UP NARUTO YOU

DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" said Sasuke. "I may not know what it is to have a real family but team 7 is the closest I have ever had. I WILL bring you back." "I'll end this now and

gain my mangekyou sharingan and destroy my brother." "LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU SAY THAT YOU WANT POWER BUT THE ONE PLACE THAT WORSHIPS YOU AND WOULD GIVE

YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT, YOU ABANDON IT AND GO TO THE SNAKE THAT WOULD TAKE YOUR BODY! Say goodbye Naruto its over." and with that Sasuke leaped forward with a

cry of chidori aiming to plunge the handful of lightning straight through the blonde's heart. What he was not expecting was for Naruto to also lunge forward with his rasengan

hitting head on with the chidori creating a massive flux of chakra as the jutsus clashed. Pulling their fists back only to thrust them back at the other, neither attack able to gain

advantage as the two boys pumped large chunks of chakra into their attacks to keep them going. As they continued to battle neither noticed the fluctuation that was happening

in the air around them as both jutsu where slammed together. Clash after clash until finally, after a near miss from a bolt of lightning grabbed their attention. Suddenly jinchuuriki

and cursed marked shinobi both started to dodge lightning strikes while trying to kill or stop the other. "Whats happening here?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know, maybe THE FACT

YOUUSED LIGHTNING IN A LIGHNING STORM!" retorted Naruto. After once again grinding their attacks against one another once more when suddenly, the largest thunder clap

they had ever heard sounded and then the world went white and Naruto knew no as he opened his eyes Naruto sat up his vision too blurry to make out where he

was. Rubbing his head to try to ease the hellish headache he had, the teen tried to remember what had transpired last to leave him in such a state. As his eyes cleared up,

Naruto was able to make out the place where he woke up. It was some sort of extremely large bed chamber with a black and white color scheme. As his study of the room

continued, he saw that the room looked like what an extremely wealthy person would have with what seemed to be sixty feet from wall to wall with a ten foot round bed right in

the centre of the room and even the walls formed a circle. His head clearing up from the pain the demon jailor noticed the black and white decor was really yin-yang patterns all

over the rooms. As something glinted out of the corner of his eyes the blond turned his head catching sight of a mirror with a gold and silver frame with the same yinyang theme.

"I see you are awake young one." Freezing up at the melodious feminine voice Naruto quickly turned around coming face to face with the two strangest women he had ever seen.

One was as pale as the one with all white clothes with the black magatama on the front of a royal looking kimono, while the other one had skin the color of dark caramel with all

black clothes with a white magatama on the front of her kimono. Staring at the visions of absolute beauty in front of him, the awestruck blond nearly missed the conversation.

"Welcome to our home little one, we have been awaiting you." spoke the one dressed in white. "Many mistakes were made that need to be fixed soon" replied the dark one.

"Please sit Naruto-san and we will discuss the matter thoroughly." Both women started talking at the same time while pointing at a table with three chairs that appeared out of

nowhere. As the three slowly sat down in the chair in the middle, the others sat down on his left and right hand sides. "Let us be blunt and get straight to the point Mr. Uzumaki.

You are not supposed to exist." The females stated while still talking at the same time."What do you mean I'm not supposed to exist!" shouted the hyper child. "What we mean is

that in your fight with the Uchiha you died and should have been sent to limbo until your life judged and sent to the right afterlife, either in heaven or hell but instead something

happened, something quite bad." stated the black dressed female on his right. "Whatdo you mean something happened?" questioned a curious Naruto. "While that fight you had

was supposed to happen, you and Sasuke dying was not. In fact, your whole entire fate was destroyed in that single instance." explained the white dressed girl on his left. "Let

me explain this Yang."commented the white dressed female. "You see you wasn't meant to die at that time. You were meant to live as well as fulfill an ancient prophecy given by

kami herself to the toad sages on meyobakuzan which in death you did complete but not the way she wanted." Said the one that the genin suspected was called yin if the theme

of the room was a clue. "You see Naruto, to fully explain this, you need to knowhow your life was to play out", said Yin; and with that Naruto's head exploded in pain filled with

information,sounds, sights, smells and images he had never seen before. "would he really have done that?" the shaken ninja asked. Shaking their heads both women sadly

answered with "he fell so much into insanity that near the end he was nothing more than a living ticking bomb of hatred that would have engulfed your world in death and decay.

But with your mutual deaths the kyuubi is dead, Sasuke is dead, Itachi will soon die and Madara's plan will never be completed. Tea anyone?" and with this explanation Yang

pulled out a tea pot and cups offering it to the others. Accepting a cup of green tea Naruto sipped it absorbing the events he had been made aware of. "Now, if I died then why

am I here? "Well, simply the gods messed up. As you know your death was premature in it's happening and as such with your body being destroyed on your world we the gods

took responsibility too correct this but; we cannot revive you and so we have come up with a plan for this." explained Yin. "But first a few lessons on the workings of the universe

starting with history of the gods." stated Yin and Yang. "In the beginning there was the creator, the one who ruled above all else. When the creator made the universe and all life

there was also made. Gods and Titans brought order from the chaos that followed life. The immortals as we prefer to be called were meant to guard their respective civilizations

from harm and punish the wrong doers and to this end the immortals had been made in the human image. But as time went on the emotions that went with the forms of humans

began to corrupt them with evils like greed, lust, anger and so many others. And so they began to do more harm than good. For example one god took man and woman against

their wills if he fancied them. He took one woman in the temple of her patron goddess, and this goddess punished her by turning her and her sisters into monsters that turned

people to stone with a glance of their faces. There was another goddess who was the protector of females and she did not even help one of her worshippers who came to her for

help when she did not want to marry and then when forced into marriage after the wedding night, this mortal escaped back to this goddess and was enchanted to lay with a bear

and had children from the union. By then the universe had developed a sort of sentience and feeling that these gods where out of control, spawned a man named Kratos who

after much betrayal by the gods, slew all who had opposed him including the leader of the pantheon and after wandering off was never seen again." started the possible sisters

but was interrupted by Naruto "Wait how can gods be killed aren't theyimmortal?And what do you mean the universe had sentience!" questioned Naruto "A good question but

first immortals can be killed but it takes an astronomical amount of power like another god and a weapon forged by a god like say if Inari was to make a sword himself if would be

able to kill a god. As for the universe it's more like the instincts of a wild animal in that if it feels that the gods of a people or world become out of control it will create someone

who can take care of it like Kratos who was never meant to be born. Buthis was a chance for those gods to change their ways and they failed. Such people as Kratos are known

as Avatars because they are made into psuedo-gods to bring justice to otherwise untouchable foes." Both Yin and Yang stated while Naruto tried to get over his shock at this

revelation. As much as he had learned now, it seemed the shocks where still coming with the next words. "Normally gods are born from two gods or one god and one Titan. Titans

are born from two titans. Demigods are born from one god and one mortal. Kratos is a Demigod. Normally an Avatar is made when a person like yourself whose fate has been

destroyed and as such trained taught and then given a test to see if they are ready to assume a powerful position within the workings of the universe by, upholding the laws that

the creator made to monitor the interactions between immortals and mortals after the whole Kratos debacle." Continuing their explanation, Naruto was near fainting from the

bombs being dropped on him. "So what does that mean?That Iwill become an Avatar then? "Not now, we have little time and, normal training takes fifty years even with the

enhancements made to your body." said the maybe twins. "Normally it takes fifty years minimum but we ahem "borrowed" an idea from a friend and a tweaked it to where an

hour in the real world is a year inside". "Wait I want to know about the enhancements you talked about." stated Naruto. "Alright, well body wise your weakest is ten times the

strength Tsunade had in her prime with perfect memory as well. A drawback thought is you can't use chakra anymore but your magical energy reserves are large. Your own was

bolstered by the addition of kyuubi sized reserves. At this time that is all as you'll have to find the rest yourself." conversed Naruto and the two girls. As the females got up to

leave the table, they beckoned the blonde genin to follow them as the teapot, cups and table vanished with a door appearing on a wall. Following his two hosts he voiced many

questions such as "are you two god-slayers?" "No, we are goddesses of balance, meant to clean up mistakes made by gods or such cases like yours to find and begin their

training if possible." or "What kind of balance?" " Basically life and death but it's deeper than that; it's order and chaos, progress and congress with construction and destruction

and everything else that has some sort of opposite." Apparentlyreaching a long gold and silver colored hall, they turned left facing a large mahogany set of doors with various

carvings on them. "This is what is called the hyperbolic time chamber. As we said with it tweaked, we have more than enough time to train you to become a god-slayer and

everything else thought needed." spoke the two serious they turned to look at Naruto and spoke "look Naruto, this is a choice that can only be made by you.

By going through these doors you are taking a pledge to uphold universal laws that keep all life going. But you have earned a place in heaven and, if you go the other way you

will be sent there and live the rest of eternity without pain or suffering only eternal bliss." But Naruto knew this was like when he chose to become hokage to help his village and

friends. The choice being obvious he reached out pushing on the doors and as they opened there was a flash of white and he steeped through into his new please

bear with me I am new to publishing a story on this site so I am still figuring out the editing tool please hang in there and any advice is welcome.


	2. Arrival

The LOST WARRIOR

Fairy tail and Naruto plus anything else I reference does not belong to me ever. I wish it did but not a thing. please bear with me I have finally managed to find a wordprocesser that doesn't cost an arm and leg so the wall of text and such will be better.

As a cloaked figure walks down a long, lonely dusty road, you realize you are very observant about strangers. He was seven feet tall and with the hood down you could see his blue eyes and blonde hair and six whisker like scars. There were three on each cheek made by a strange looking weapon. His guard was formed from the hilt by gold figures of people stretching their arms out as if in prayer with a large part being half of a mask. With gold filling in the inner parts of the sword, silver formed the actual blade with a large groove from handle to tip hollow in the middle. It was seven feet long, elegant, and deadly looking. As he walked, Naruto remembered how he came to Earthland.

Boom! Crash! KA-BLAM! As explosions ripped through the training area within the hyperbolic chamber, Naruto was fighting against the twin Goddesses of Balance as his final test. The task was to score a single shot to kill them both. He managed to get Yin but he soon found out that their powers were great apart but near unbeatable when working together. Naruto started to think that maybe taking the original test after the first one-hundred years instead of staying in for a thousand had been a smarter choice. Immediately he squashed the thought, knowing that the extra years had allowed the twins to teach him everything they knew. Because of this they had, in essence, become his patron goddesses and so his magic and any godly items he received would be patterned with their theme. As the Avatar-in-Training's mind was ripped from his thoughts as a beam of white light passed an inch from his head "You need to pay attention oh champion of ours." sing-sang the twins as they continued their assault.

"Listen ladies. I've been wondering, why it is Yin uses Yang and Yang uses Yin?" questioned Naruto.

"Well it is because we only reach our full power potential when we are near each other and it shows that while one side might be powerful it is only when it is in tune with its other half. It is only then that you will have fully balanced power."

And with that explanation the twins fired more beams of light at the ex-genin forcing him to use the speed he had gained from his training to its fullest to dodge their attacks while trying to get closer. Disappearing in a flash of speed, he flashed in front Yang and shouted "Way of Yin black flash!" as a wave of black shot toward as the goddess sharply waved her hand dispelling it. With a widening of her eyes she noticed the thin sharp icicles flying towards her. Yang snapped her fingers melting the ice instantly then flung the water back at Naruto. He smirked to himself knowing that his plan was working. Naruto was glad he took the time to learn other spells then just the ways of Yin and Yang as he sent lightning into the water shocking Yang. As she cried out in pain she lost concentration dropping the water, allowing the blonde to charge forward aiming a regular sword toward his opponent's heart. Yang was still paralyzed from the previous magic. She couldn't move and helplessly allowed the blade to be plunged into her heart. Naruto had passed the test. "Well done Naruto. You have passed and as is tradition, three requests are now yours to make, so long as it is in our power to grant." Naruto began to think of what he would or could need the most. One was mage sight, a way to see magical auras and hidden things, was a must but also having a powerful weapon would be very useful. But what could be the third request? Suddenly an image passed through his head of mothers and fathers with sons, daughters, and family members aplenty and he knew what he wanted. "I want true love and family." he stated simply to his patrons.

Each looked at the other, nodded, and waved their hands granting him mage sight but for the weapon held a warning. "Naruto, the weapon we are imparting to you is the Blade of Olympus. A sword forged by the god named Zeus to end a war between him and the Titans. It is very powerful and very dangerous. It's abilities include a beam of energy that will shoot from the tip when swung. You honor in battle me with this gift. For the true love and family you will must to go to a place called Earthland and it is there you will find what you seek. But Naruto, there is one last matter to resolve. When an Avatar passes the test they assume a form based on their strongest trait that defines them and are given a title as well. Close your eyes and open them only when we tell you."

As the twins began to chant slowly, a slight pain rippled through his back, little more than an itch but quickly grew into pain beyond description as the chanting continued. Suddenly Naruto felt his arms being bound to something while the pain in his back increased. As he cried out in pain, his eyes still shut; the former shinobi felt something cool start to cover him. Unable to identify it, it solidified onto his frame. As he began to think his blood would begin to boil soon the pain stopped and he was left with a hoarse throat that was slow in healing itself. "Open your eyes and behold your new self Naruto." commanded the Balance Goddesses. He opened his eyes and beheld a suit of armor that looked to be made of half gold and the other silver with a white left handed gauntlet and a black right handed gauntlet, both with gold and silver yin yang on the back. On the back of the body lay a thick gray hood. As he continued to examine himself, pain twinged in his back drawing attention to the area and what he saw startled him.

Large wings, each over seven feet long fully spread and gray with soft looking feathers, were had grown from his back. However, the source of the pain was the wings nailed to wooden posts and his arms bound in chains to them. Shocked, he looked to goddesses as they spoke. "You, who are the walker of twilight, the defender and keeper of the laws, the guardian of children, the giver of balance, whose eyes opens the gate to the mysteries of the universe, who bears the weight of the sins of humanity, WE DUB THE AKRASSIAL, THE PENITENT ANGEL!"

With a flash of white that resounded throughout the universe, the birth of a new Avatar was heralded. As the white flash died down Yin bent down and touched what seemed to be an empty tarot card to his forehead and in the blink of the eye, he was back to normal with the card having a picture of what he looked like just seconds ago shown on its surface. As he was handed the card the twins began to explain. "As an Avatar you are a god but one who must walk among mortals. With these cards, you and the rest of the Avatars are able to conceal your true form and reserve large amounts of power. Yours are at eighty percent, but it should be more than enough for any enemy you come across that is not an immortal or an Avatar like yourself. Now, it is time for you to go. We will be watching and waiting. We'll see you again." And with that, a portal opened sucking Naruto and his sword through and closed.

Chuckling at the memory,he began to look around and get a sense of the area he was in. There was a dirt road with what seemed to be a large town in front of him with a wooded area behind him. As he began to walk nearer to the town, Naruto thought "With this step, I begin my new life as an Avatar. This is the step that makes me a different person. It makes it all the more real." And with this self realization he stepped forward into his new life and began his journey of a thousand miles. Of course, hours later he was tired and slightly annoyed from walking towards a town that never seemed to get closer in high temperatures he shouted to the universe "JOURNEY OF A THOUSAND MILES MY ASS! IT'S A JOURNEY OF NEVER ENDING BULLSHIT!" and with that he created a cloak to wrap himself in to help ward of the summer heat. While he was at it he decided to change the rest of his clothes from a simple black t-shirt and jeans to cloth robes, colored white with strips of blue, full leather gloves, and to add a bit of mystery, a blindfold that, while it covered his eyes, did nothing to block his sight.

Smiling at his new appearance, he continued his walk towards the far away town. Rain began to fall as the traveler looked up to see clouds so thick and dark that they blocked out the sun making it seem as though it was dusk. As he continued walking he came across an unusual sight. A child no more than five was sitting with an open umbrella under a tree crying. Walking to the child Naruto made out the small blue coat and a pink shirt. Her blue hair was curled at the ends and she held a teru teru gozu doll. He stood in front of her and crouched down to look in her eyes and asked one simple question. "Why do you cry little one?"

"Juvia is lonely and everyone hates Juvia because of the rain." She spoke through her sobs.

"Don't be sad. If they can't see past their own fear and jealousy just because you have power and they don't, remember that if someone says something it isn't always right."

Looking up at him the girl had a thoughtful look on her face. "You want real friends who will stand by your side through thick and thin. People who can understand your power as a gift.

"But Juvia still hates the rain." she said calmly now that the had stopped crying and listened intently as she took in what Naruto had to say. "Don't. The rain is nothing to hate. It may bring sadness but remember that the rain brings with it happiness and life as well." With that Naruto picked up a handful of dry dirt and let it become wet with the now falling rain. A beautiful flower grew and he handed it to Juvia. "Remember, even rain can be beautiful and you will eventually see the rainbow after the rain has gone. Now come, let me walk you home." He picked up the child and sat her on his shoulders and continued his travel to the approaching town. As he walked, taking directions given to him by the little girl on his shoulders, he soon came to a nice looking little house. He turned to the child as she stuttered out a question "Will Juvia see you again?"

"I'll be staying here a week or so. It'll be up to chance." Despite saying this, Naruto knew he would see her at least once a day. As the week went by Naruto spent time with Juvia. Talking with her about life and the things he had seen until finally his last day drew near. After meeting her to say goodbye Juvia asked an important question. "Will Juvia ever see you again?"

One day, when you are ready, we will meet again but I can not promise otherwise." Naruto simply stated. Ruffling her hair as he stood and giving Juvia a hug he started walking toward his next destination with Juvia watching until he was out of sight.


End file.
